


Battered

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: When facing certain death, remember to keep one's eyes up, Guardian.
Kudos: 7





	Battered

"Get up and fight!"

He can't. There's nothing left. No lingering strength, no final burst of adrenaline as he lifts his head enough to see Dominus Ghaul trudging ever closer. Each step echoes in the cacophony around them and yet, the Guardian can't move.

Every muscle groans, every tendon screams as he tries desperately to put some distance between them. Battered limbs tremble as he makes it to his knees only to be batted effortlessly onto his back. He drags himself away, dangerously aware of the edge just off to his right and terror sings through his veins.

His ghost is nowhere to be found and if he _dies_ —

"The Traveler chose wrong. You're not a champion. You're not a savior. You're not even a soldier. You're _nothing_. You'll die and the Traveler's Light will be mine to wield."

_No._

It echoes through his mind in a whirlwind of panic and desperation and he fights like hell to get his legs underneath him. He's again batted to the ground, the cold steel of the ship burning against his arm where his gauntlet had shattered. He's half crawling, half stumbling and the laugh of the Red Legion's leader echoes in his ears.

"You cower and crawl like vermin. What is it the Traveler saw in you? Why grant such a pathetic creature such power?" He looms over the Guardian who manages a feeble glimpse over his shoulder at the ground below. Behind the safety of his helmet, his eyes lock with Ghaul's and he knows his fate.

But somewhere beyond the edge of his senses, he hears that echo - that familiar voice that whispers words of hope and it's enough to force his head up even as Ghaul kicks him over the edge of the ship.

_Eyes up, Guardian._

\------------------------


End file.
